Entre Guirlande et Chocolat
by Selemba
Summary: Pansy déteste les Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors. Et les Serdaigles. Elle n'aime pas les femmes, ce sont toutes des idiotes superficielles. Alors non, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de Padma. Et ce n'est pas Noël qui y changera quelque chose ! On parie ?
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** "Pansy déteste les Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors. Et les Serdaigles. Elle n'aime pas les femmes, ce sont toutes des idiotes superficielles. Alors non, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de Padma. Et ce n'est pas Noël qui y changera quelque chose ! On parie ?"(1/5)

Je me suis inscrite pour faire le 21 décembre du calendrier de l'avent de la communauté HP slash.

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JK Rowlings.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Guirlande et Chocolat<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Du poids d'un sapin soumis à l'art de la décoration plus qu'approximatif d'un professeur de sortilège.**

_Noël 1998_

Pansy jura entre ses dents et porta à sa bouche le doigt dans lequel elle venait d'enfoncer une épine de sapin. Foutu sapin, foutu Noël et foutu Flitwick ! Sous prétexte qu'elle était préfète, celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de la coller à la décoration de la grande salle. Et avec cette idiote de Patil en prime !

Enfin, elle avait quand même eu de la chance : des deux sœurs, c'était Padma qui l'aidait. Si on l'avait forcé à supporter l'idiote suprême, elle se serait sûrement pendue avec une des guirlandes. Et puis des préfètes, c'était sûrement la moins pire, se dit-elle pour se réconforter. C'est vrai qu'entre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et la préfète de Poufsouffle dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être capable de jeter un simple sort d'entrave, la barre était déjà haute !

Cependant il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la gênait chez cette Padma. Elle avait sûrement déjà dû lui adresser la parole par mégarde, mais depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus à Poudlard pour refaire leur septième année, elle avait l'impression de tomber bien trop souvent sur la jeune Serdaigle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et quand Pansy ne comprenait pas quelque chose, ça risquait souvent de mal finir ! _**(1)**_

À l'autre bout de la grande salle, Padma se battait avec la crèche où, pour une étrange raison, Marie cherchait à étouffer l'un des bergers. Et dire que les Serdaigle étaient censés être l'intelligence incarnée, ricana intérieurement Padma. Se portant au secours de sa condisciple - non mais depuis quand se portait-elle au secours des autres ? -, elle dégaina sa baguette et l'écarta d'un geste un poil arrogant. Ce fut d'une… douce voix qu'elle remit de l'ordre dans tous ça :

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI L À ! METTEZ-VOUS À VOS PLACES ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA OÙ ON RISQUE DE RETROUVER DE L'ARGILE JUSQU'À LA GRANDE PORTE !

Les santons s'agitèrent un peu puis s'empressèrent de se regrouper autours de la mangeoire. Non sans que Marie ne prenne le temps d'adresser un dernier coup en traître au pauvre pastoureau.

-Merci, s'exclama Padma en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Non mais elle avait un problème cette fille ! Pansy venait de lui démontrer par A plus B qu'elle avait le niveau d'un concombre en magie et cette dinde la remerciait ! Avant que Padma ne puisse croire que c'était le bon moment pour lancer la conversation, la jeune Serpentard battit en retraite derrière le titanesque conifère qu'elle avait stabilisé à grand coup de sort fixateur.

Elle termina d'installer les longues guirlandes argentés et s'attaqua aux fragiles boules émeraude. _**(2)**_ Focalisée dessus, elle en faisait léviter une petite dizaine pour décorer la cime de l'arbre quand le visage souriant de Padma jaillit soudainement des branches du sapin, lui faisant perdre toute concentration. Boum.

Elle allait la tuer.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste vers les débris qui jonchaient le sol - ou vers la jeune fille, histoire de lui faire passer le goût de surgir à l'improviste - Padma sortit sa baguette, et en un geste si rapide, si fluide, reconstitua les dix jolies boules. Et les envoya se nicher dans l'imposant sapin. Avec le reste de la boite. Tous ça sans même prononcer un sort.

Bien. Peut-être pas si idiote que ça finalement.

-Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas te surprendre ! Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

-Non merci, tout allait très bien avant que TU ne casses toutes MES boules ! aboya Pansy.

Et histoire de bien montrer à quel point elle lui en voulait, elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. Sans pouvoir rater le regard vaguement déçu de Padma. Comme si ça pouvait lui faire quelque chose… Après tout, c'était sa faute aussi, elle n'avait jamais demandé à se faire coller de si près ! Ah, mais par Morgane, pourquoi se préoccupait-elle encore d'elle ?

Se penchant pour ouvrir un autre carton de décoration _**(3)**_, elle fut stoppée net par la voix de la jeune fille.

-C'était plutôt sensé ce que tu as dit. En un sens, c'était même courageux.

Pansy se retourna brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés fixés sur Padma, elle se dit que décidemment quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Elle l'avait presque insultée et l'autre lui envoyait des fleurs ! Sa théorie comme quoi tout ceux qui n'allaient pas à Serpentard avaient un grave problème mental venait d'être remise au goût du jour ! Plus encore quand la deuxième phrase atteignit son cerveau.

Courageuse ?

COURAGEUSE ?

Pansy était beaucoup de chose, ambitieuse, attirante, intelligente, arriviste… Mais courageuse, certainement pas ! Alors qu'elle envisageait de faire malencontreusement tomber le sapin sur la tête de Padma, histoire que l'infirmière se rende compte en l'examinant qu'il lui manquait un sacré bout de cerveau, l'Indienne se reprit :

-Je veux dire l'année dernière. On n'avait aucune chance contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Et tu devais le savoir mieux que nous, avec... enfin tu vois, ta famille et tout…

L'air abasourdi de Pansy dû la convaincre qu'elle pouvait continuer. A ses risques et périls d'ailleurs, car derrière la façade stupéfaite, Pansy commençait à trouver l'idée de l'enfouissement sous arbre de Noël de plus en plus attrayante.

-Livrer Harry contre la vie de tous, c'était le choix le plus logique. Tu n'avais juste pas conscience que parfois la vie ce n'est pas le plus important. Beaucoup de gens pensent comme toi, ça n'a rien d'honteux. Mais tu aurais fait une très bonne Serdaigle !

Interloquée, Pansy abandonna son projet, vacillant tout de même sur l'insulte. Une bonne Serdaigle… Pfff ! Après un silence méfiant, elle finit par demander à contrecoeur ce qui pouvait bien être plus important. Pas que ça l'intéresse. C'est juste qu'elle était très curieuse et qu'elle détestait ne pas savoir. Par Merlin, c'était pas censé être les qualités des Serdaigles ça ?

-La liberté. La liberté de choisir et de faire ce qui nous chante, quitte à se prendre un mur dans les dents.

Et Padma se rapprocha d'elle. Se rapprocha. Se rapprocha. Pansy se mit à loucher quand la jeune fille ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mais pourquoi se collait-elle à elle comme ça ? On ne lui avait jamais dit que ça ne se faisait pas ? Ou alors elle comptait l'attaquer ? Parce que Pansy n'avait jamais été très forte au corps à corps, au grand déplaisir de Millicent qui s'était instituée coach particulier.

Mais par Cliodna et tous ces vieux sorciers bizarres, pourquoi donc fermait-elle les yeux ? C'était la technique de combat la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais vue. C'est pourquoi Padma se retrouva immédiatement sur le dos, un pied appuyé sur sa trachée. Et Pansy laissa exploser sa colère.

-MAIS POURQUOI TU M'ATTAQUES, ESPÈCE DE SERDAIGLE DÉGÉNÉR…

Sa baguette qu'elle tenait prête depuis que la détraquée avait commencé à lui parler dû croire que Pansy s'était enfin décidée à accomplir son plan. Dans un bruit de fin de monde, le sapin qu'elle avait mis une demi-heure à stabiliser commença à vaciller. Et à dangereusement se rapprocher du sol. Alors que les deux filles tournaient lentement la tête vers la source de ce vacarme, elles furent englouties par les branches avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

Padma, incroyablement prompte, dressa un bouclier entre elles deux et la masse de feuillage. Si sous le choc Pansy tomba sur sa condisciple, elles évitèrent au moins de finir écrasées. Et un peu trop plates à leur goût.

-Je pense qu'on ne va pas pouvoir sortir d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne vienne voir ce qui se passe. Mais ça va, on n'est pas si mal !

-PAS SI MAL ? hurla Pansy, sa voix frôlant dangereusement les ultrasons. On a des tonnes de branches sur la tête, je suis coincée sur toi et Flitwick va nous tuer quand il verra ce qu'on a fait à ses foutues décorations, mais on n'est pas si mal ? Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez t…

Pour la faire taire, Padma l'embrassa. Très rapidement. Histoire qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de déclencher une nouvelle catastrophe.

Bon. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de l'attaquer finalement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>_ Les élèves qui crurent drôle de lui coller un strangulot dans le dos le premier avril s'en souvinrent longtemps. Ils tournent encore de l'œil à la vue d'une nageoire.

_**(2)**_ Quoi ? Flitwick ne lui avait jamais interdit de changer un peu la couleur des décorations, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le violet, même si ça avait le mérite de ne représenter aucunes des Quatre Maisons, c'était affreusement populaire !

_**(3) **_Vu le nombre de boîtes, elles allaient en avoir pour plusieurs jours ! Visiblement Flitwick n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait dire le mot « surchargé »… Ce que confirmait la multitude de tatouage qu'il portait sur le torse. Oui oui, des tatouages. Dont un représentant Minerva McGonagall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** "Pansy déteste les Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors. Et les Serdaigles. Elle n'aime pas les femmes, ce sont toutes des idiotes superficielles. Alors non, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de Padma. Et ce n'est pas Noël qui y changera quelque chose ! On parie ?"(2/5)

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JK Rowlings.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Ma correctrice n'ayant pas eu le temps de corriger, je m'excuse pour les fautes que je n'ai pas vu. Et je vous souhaite Joyeux Noël et une très bonne lecture ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Guirlande et Chocolat<strong>

**Chapitre 2 : Du danger de manger ce qu'on n'a pas vu préparé, même si c'est à la praline et décoré de petits sapins verts**

_Noël 1999_

Pansy et Padma avaient décidé de fêter Noël avec leurs collègues en se rendant à la soirée organisée par le ministère. Elles avaient reçu quelques semaines avant déjà une invitation grâce à leurs qualités de consultante en magie noire pour le Département des Mystères et petite amie de la dite consultante. _**(1)**_

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient hésités pendant très longtemps avant de se décider à s'y rendre, mais c'était ça ou fêter Noël toutes seules, l'option grande fête de famille n'étant pas vraiment envisageable. Après tout, elles n'étaient ensemble que depuis un an. Et Pansy espérait bien garder sa compagne entière encore quelques mois, alors elle se gardait bien de l'emmener à moins de dix kilomètres du manoir Parkinson. De son côté, Padma savait que Pansy n'était pas encore prête à passer toute une soirée au milieu de sa famille. Il était déjà dur de refréner ses instincts quand un moldu lui coupait la route, alors fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !

Quand elles étaient entré dans la salle, elles n'avaient pas pu s'en empêcher : au spectacle de ce qui les attendaient, elles avaient toutes les deux gémi. Après tout, la possibilité d'un démembrage avant la bûche n'était peut-être pas si terrible que ça… Car devant elles s'étendaient un véritable carnage.

Winki, qui avait été embauché au ministère très récemment avait mis tout son petit cœur d'elfe de maison à la tâche. On lui avait demandé de décorer la salle ? Alors elle l'avait décorée. Le mot ensevelie-sous-une-tonne-de-fanfreluches-affreusements-scintillantes était plus juste d'ailleurs. _À_ force de cligner des paupières sous l'assaut des miroitements d'étoiles et autres boules dorées, Pansy avait fini par se jeter un anticonjonctivus, histoire de ne pas devenir complètement aveugle.

Pour ne rien arranger, Winki avait demandé à son père de s'occuper de la cuisine. Et Kreattur aimait beaucoup le poisson. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Décliné sur tous les tons, frit, bouilli, cru, fumé, mariné… Ça devait sûrement être délicieux, mais bien évidemment, Pansy était allergique au poisson. Elle devait donc se contenter des desserts et n'avait été sauvé que de justesse d'une réaction anaphylactique fort désobligeante par Padma qui l'avait averti que les tartelettes était aux cabillaus et aux framboises. Visiblement, le mauvais goût se transmettait de père en fille chez les elfes…

Et encore, ce n'était même pas le pire de cette soirée.

Visiblement, TOUS les nouveaux employés du Ministère de la Magie s'étaient donnés le mot pour se retrouver ici. Et quand elle disait tous, c'était vraiment tous ceux qu'elle pensait ne plus revoir après Poudlard. Ça allait d'un Perçy passablement éméché à une Milicent qui tentait assez désespéramment d'harponner Harry Potter. Fallait pas croire : sous ses airs de bourrin ayant récupéré le cerveau d'un petit pois, Milicent était très fine. Sa famille étant partit faire un petit séjour dans les mers du Nord, elle essayait à tout prix de se refaire une réputation. Et quoi de mieux que l'Elu pour ça ?

Malheureusement, la petite copine dudit Elu n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord, vu le regard furieux qu'elle lançait à la Serpentard enchâssée dans un fourreau émeraude. Qui, ravie de la perspective d'un petit scandale, profita d'une danse pour se coller au pauvre Potter. Weasley 7 _**(2)**_, dont le visage avait pris une intéressante couleur cramoisie, explosa.

N'écoutant que son sang de femme jalouse, elle se jeta sur Milicent sans vraiment réfléchir. Si elle avait péniblement mis son neurone en marche, elle se serait rappelée que son adversaire était connue pour ses faibles capacités magiques et aurait sorti sa baguette. Mais à la place, elle tomba à bras raccourcis sur Bulstrode. Tombée étant vraiment le mot puisqu'elle se prit les pieds au passage dans l'ourlet de sa robe pourpre. Ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva sur sa rivale bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu et perdit un peu de l'effet escompté.

Pansy connaissant bien son ancienne camarade de chambrée, elle aurait pu prévenir Ginny _**(3)**_ que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. A la place, elle ricana et donna un coup de coude à l'abruti qui lui gâchait la vue. En deux temps trois mouvements, Ginny se retrouva la tête dans le punch, un bras tordu dans le dos.

Sympa cette petite sauterie en fait !

La suite fut un peu plus incohérente mais au final, Weasley et Potter transplannèrent chez eux, - la première bouillant littéralement et le second tentant de dissimuler un sourire -, Milicent fut envoyée à Ste Mangouste, histoire de voir ce que l'on pouvait faire pour la tête de chat qui avait remplacé la sienne. Pansy soupçonnait Granger d'y être pour quelque chose mais celle-ci sifflotait innocemment, sa coupe de champagne à la main. Et la fête continua.

-Dites-moi les brouteuses de gazon, vous ne voulez pas me raconter un peu comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Ah oui. Il y avait ce problème là aussi. L'effet Drago. Depuis qu'elles avaient officialisé leur relation, Drago se fendait d'une petite blague salace dès qu'il les voyait. Ce qui faisait bouillir Pansy et, à son grand étonnement, amusait beaucoup Padma. Il avait une imagination vraiment très, très, très développé. L'effet Drago donc.

-Noël, Noël ! Que les étoiles tombent sur vous ! Et des paillettes !

Ces propos décousus venaient de Percy. Encore un Weasley, mais celui-ci ne devait même pas s'être aperçu de ce qui était arrivée à sa sœur car il était parfaitement beurré.

-Et beaucoup de neige aussi. Parce que la neige, c'est chouette ! Comme une chouette ! reprit-il, en riant bêtement. Et de l'amour aussi, parce que l'amour c'est…

Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, le grand dadais éclata en pleurs. Bruyamment. Pansy soupçonnait que la rupture de ce dernier avec Théodore pouvait avoir un rapport avec le nombre de bouteilles de champagne millésimé qu'il avait descendu. Mais chagrin d'amour ou pas, s'il recommençait Pansy ne répondait plus de rien.

Heureusement, Nott intervient enfin. Poussé par le remord - ou plus probablement par ses amis qui commençaient à en avoir marre de se faire embrasser par un Perçy complètement bourré -, il le conduisit dans un coin de la pièce et lui lança un sort de décuvage. La suite, une longue conversation à base de « c'est mal de tromper » et de « promis je le ferait plus, tu es le sel de ma vie », n'intéressait pas vraiment Pansy.

-Et sinon les filles, ça ne vous intéresse pas un sucre d'orge au caramel en plus, histoire de fêter Noël dignement.

Le sucre d'orge n'était évidemment pas vraiment un sucre d'orge. L'effet Drago donc.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse entendre sa délicate voix en plein milieu d'un slow qui n'avait rien demandé, Padma l'entraîna sur la piste. Tellement vexée de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre à base de « minable », « petite bite » et « pervers », Pansy ne fit pas tout de suite attention à ce que la poussait à faire sa chère et tendre. Danser. Bouger ses pieds harmonieusement et en rythme.

Padma avait réussi à faire beaucoup de chose d'elle. En un an elle lui avait appris que sourire ne s'applique pas qu'au Poufsouffle que quand on veut obtenir quelque chose, le demander avec un « s'il vous plait » à beaucoup plus de chance d'aboutir que de hurler qu'on ne porte pas de rose avec de la dentelle et des volants sous peine de passer pour Sissi. Elle l'avait même convaincu d'acheter un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Et d'y emménager avec elle.

Mais danser, hors de question !

Reculant en urgence hors de la piste, elle bouscula Goldstein. Bien fait pour cet idiot qui tentait de récupérer Padma depuis qu'il les avait surprises ensemble. Son sourire ravi disparu à la vitesse de la lumière quand elle s'aperçut que sous le choc, le plat de petit four qu'il tenait _**(4)**_ s'était envolé.

Les amuse-bouches amoureusement préparés par un chef renommé semblèrent hésiter un instant puis amorcèrent leur descente. Beaucoup trop vite. Une quantité de coiffure qui avaient dû demander des heures de travail - ne citons que celle de la nouvelle secrétaire du ministre, Lavande Brown, qui contenait un oiseau. Vivant - furent irrémédiablement ruinées.

Cho Chang, bien trop occupée à retenir son souffle pour qu'on ne voie pas qu'elle était enceinte, ce dont à peu près tous le monde se doutait, ne vit pas le morceau de saumon qui se glissa traîtreusement sous son pied. Et dans un grand envol de soie bleutée entraîna trois serveurs bien malchanceux dans sa chute. Pourquoi trois serveurs autours d'elle ? On vous a dit qu'elle était enceinte, non ?

La précipitation de Ludo Verpey pour rejoindre la jeune femme, un air très inquiet sur le visage, fit sauter l'anonymat qui entourait le père du bébé. Le plateau de fruits de mer qui s'écrasa ensuite sur le crâne de l'ex joueur de Quidditch laissa entendre que Mrs Verpey n'était pas tout à fait au courant.

Quand Padma lui demanda si elle l'avait fait exprès, Pansy fut obligée de répondre par la négative. Mais le carnage qui en résultait _**(5)**_ était tellement réjouissant qu'elle s'en serait bien attribuée la paternité.

Après une petite demi-heure de piaillements suraiguës, entrecoupé de bong retentissant - le plateau de fruits de mer garda malgré tout les sorts de réparation une bosse ayant la forme d'un crâne chauve - et de sorts de nettoyage, tous le monde retourna à ses occupations : les danseurs à danser, les femmes enceintes à manger, Hemione à surveiller son mari qui étonnamment ne s'était pas jeté sur la nourriture, Padma à chercher avec qui elle pourrait forcer Pansy à discuter et Drago à…

« Oh Seigneur, non Drago, nous n'irons pas dans ce placard avec toi ! »

Tout aurait pu bien se terminer. Il était bientôt minuit, on n'allait pas tarder à apporter la bûche et Pansy pourrait enfin regagner ses pénates en traînant sa compagne derrière elle. Padma lui avait promis beaucoup de chose (à base de chocolat fondu notamment) pour la convaincre de venir ici et elle ne comptait pas se faire flouer ! Tout aurait pu en effet. Mais elle aurait dû savoir que le monde entier luttait visiblement contre sa dépravation sexuelle. Excepté Drago évidemment.

Deux serveurs apportèrent la lourde bûche qui faisait la taille d'une voiture. Une petite voiture mais quand même. Ils la déposèrent sur une table préalablement dégagée de tout reste de la bataille qui avait fait rage et les invités se rassemblèrent autours du spectaculaire gâteau. Goldstein s'empara d'un magnifique sabre et Pansy pria très fort pour qu'il s'empale dessus. Visiblement, les Dieux devaient faire bombance de leur côté car il atteignit la table sans trébucher.

Alors qu'il approchait la lame parfaitement aiguisée de la bûche, celle-ci se volatilisa purement et simplement. A la place apparurent des lettres d'or flottant face aux yeux stupéfaits de la foule :

JOYEUX NOEL DE LA PART DE WEASLEY & WEASLEY, FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACÉTIEUX ! G&R.

N'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité du R, Pansy se retourna brusquement, suivi un millième de seconde après par Padma. En son for intérieur, Pansy remercia une fois encore Cupidon pour avoir fait pencher son cœur vers une sorcière si brillante, puis s'aperçu que Ron semblait s'être envolé. Avec Hermione. Un terrible soupçon s'insinuant dans son esprit, elle allait lâcher un juron bien senti quand, dans un bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle, eu lieu la première transformation.

Implorant ses foutus Dieux de daigner stopper un peu leur agapes pour s'intéresser à la petite mortelle qu'elle était, elle espéra très fort qu'il n'y avait rien dans les bûchettes.

Pouf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>_ La consultante c'était Padma, elle avait toujours aimé ses gros bouquins qui prédisaient mille morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres rien que dans la quatrième de couverture. Pansy elle, avait lancé une boutique de produits dérivés sur la guerre : Potter de poche, sac à main magique, fausse baguette de sureau… Elle trouvait ça très drôle de s'en mettre plein les poches sur le dos du binoclard. Et elle avait déjà ouvert deux succursales en quelques mois. Elle n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien !

_**(2)**_ Elle devait bien avoir un prénom mais ils étaient franchement trop nombreux dans cette famille, alors elle avait autre chose à faire que de tous les apprendre. C'était pas comme si elle comptait devenir supporter des Harpies de Holyhead de toute façon, elle détestait le sport. Et le roux. Ça jurait affreusement avec les couleurs de Serpentard !

_**(3)**_ Ginny ! Décidemment, Padma déteignait sur elle si elle commençait à se souvenir du nom des gens…

_**(4) **_Dire que ce crétin n'était à cette soirée qu'en tant que serveur ! Ce que Pansy ne savait pas, c'est qu'Anthony avait été engagé comme espion par le Ministère de la Magie français et était ici en mission. Une obscure histoire associant la directrice du Bureaux des armes magiques de Paris et un séducteur anglais soupçonné de travailler pour Londres, un certain Londubat.

_**(5)**_ Et surtout l'air totalement abruti de cette idiote de Lavande qui mit plus de deux heures à s'apercevoir qu'un véritable garde-manger s'était installé dans ses cheveux. Où l'oiseau, très à l'aise, se croyait arrivé au paradis des volatiles. Finalement, prenant pitié d'elle, Hermione finit par la prévenir, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet que de la faire rire bêtement. Il faut dire qu'elle avait plus ou moins suivit le rythme de Percy au niveau vidage de grands crus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé :** "Pansy déteste les Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors. Et les Serdaigles. Elle n'aime pas les femmes, ce sont toutes des idiotes superficielles. Alors non, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de Padma. Et ce n'est pas Noël qui y changera quelque chose ! On parie ?"(3/5)

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JK Rowlings.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Troisième chapitre ! Le quatrième est écrit et, etant en vacances depuis y a 2 heures, je pense écrire le dernier cette semaine ! J'espère que vous allez aimer, moi en tout cas, j'adore toujours autant cette chère Pansy !

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir !

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Guirlande et Chocolat<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : De la joie de fêter Noël au milieu d'une famille pas vraiment chaude pour vous accueillir.**

_Noël 2000_

Alors que Padma réajustait pour la xième fois le plissé de la robe de Pansy, celle-ci se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, histoire d'éviter de se faire plaquer par sa petite amie le jour de Noël. Mais à grande peine !

Il faut dire que Padma était stressée. Voire très très très stressée ! Pendant les trois derniers jours, elle s'était tellement rongée les ongles que Pansy avait craint qu'elle ne s'attaque à ses phalanges. En un sens, elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle que ce soit Padma qui panique à l'idée de lui faire rencontrer sa famille. Habituellement, c'était plutôt la pièce rapportée qui angoissait.

Et non, cette boule dans son ventre n'était pas du tout due à l'appréhension ! A tous les coups, quelqu'un avait empoisonné le chocolat de son calendrier de l'avent.

Là où Pansy avait beaucoup moins ri, c'est quand Padma avait reporté ses angoisses sur elle et avait entamé un long processus de réhabilitation de son image. Son image à elle ! Pansy Parkinson ! Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on y change quelque chose ! Mais Padma ne s'était pas inclinée.

Elle s'était acharnée nuits et jours – malheureusement surtout la nuit - à faire d'elle la petite amie idéale : elle lui avait acheté un superbe fourreau en soie bleu nuit, une parure d'argent et l'avait habitué aux épices indiennes. Elle avait même réussi à teindre sa mèche blanche, sa marque de fabrique, en un noir si… banal ! Maintenant, en lieu et place du superbe bicolore qu'elle entretenait soigneusement depuis ses quatorze ans à coup de sorts décolorants et autres soins embellissants, elle avait une chevelure noire corbeau parfaitement uniforme.

Apparemment, elle faisait trop Cruella d'Enfer avant. Qui que puisse être cette Cruella

Tout ça parce qu'elle allait rencontrer pour la première fois sa belle famille ! Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux ans qu'elles étaient ensemble - moins quelques semaines pour une sombre histoire de potion interdite et d'Allée des Embrumes - il était quand même temps qu'elles fassent un pas en avant.

Ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible que Padma semblait l'entrevoir. Si ?

Se récitant les quelques compliments qu'elle avait préparés au sujet de la cravate de Mr. Patil et de la cuisine de sa femme, Pansy se rassura. Elle avait promis de se tenir à carreau et de se comporter comme une Poufsouffle : pas d'esclandre, pas de menace, pas d'insulte déguisée et surtout, aucune allusion sexuelle. Non, elle avait même appris le nom des quatre petites sœurs de Padma, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort ! _**(1)**_

La seule chose qu'elle craignait vraiment c'est qu'elle allait devoir passer au moins cinq heures avec cette Idiote de Parvati. Elle se donna une gifle mentale _**(2)**_ et changea le bouquet de fleurs de main. Tout allait bien se passer.

Appuyant sur la sonnette, Padma serra un peu trop fort le bras de Pansy. Quand des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent enfin, elle se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Au fait, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais mes parents te détestent déjà ! Courage !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à une femme très élégante aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci, visiblement la mère de Padma, se jeta sur sa fille en ouvrant grand les bras. Du petit discours qui suivit, Pansy ne comprit pas un mot. Déjà parce qu'elle était encore sous le choc de la révélation de sa compagne et qu'elle était bien trop occupée à la maudire. Mais aussi parce que cette longue envolée lyrique était tout en Hindi.

Ou comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas d'elle ici.

Padma se détacha à grande peine de l'étreinte de sa mère et, prenant la main de Pansy s'occupa des présentations :

-Maa, je te présente Pansy. Pansy, c'est ma maman, Vajra.

Tendant le bouquet de lys qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi sur les conseils de Padma _**(3)**_, Pansy lui décocha son fameux sourire « séduction de parent » puissance dix mille.

-Mrs Patil, comme je suis heureuse d'enfin faire…

-Ah oui, vous… Et bien, bonjour.

Et sans plus s'attarder, elle prit sa fille par l'épaule et la conduisit vers l'intérieur. Ou comment faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on ne veut pas d'elle ici, bis.

Sur un regard d'excuse vers sa petite amie, Padma la suivit et glissa un ou deux mots de réprimande à sa mère. Qui bien sûr, fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Leur emboîtant le pas, Pansy se trouva tout à coup très stupide dans sa jolie robe avec son bouquet à la main. Elle savait que ses parents avaient failli s'étrangler de rage quand ils avaient apprit la relation qui unissait les deux femmes, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il en était de même pour les Patil.

-Padma ! Mon cœur ! Ça faisait si longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu !

Et le regard noir que lui lança l'homme aux cheveux à peine teintés de gris qui se leva du canapé en les voyant arrivées lui fit bien comprendre que c'était uniquement de sa faute.

Elle allait passer un bon Noël.

Histoire d'améliorer les choses, parce qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul ou qu'importe le proverbe que vous voulez utiliser ici, quatre petites filles firent irruption en piaillant. Toutes ayants les mêmes cheveux noirs et la même peau basanée que la femme qu'elle aimait, Pansy aurait dû les adorer.

Aurait dû.

Depuis ses trois ans et la première fois que Drago lui avait volé sa peluche, elle détestait les enfants. Alors elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre à apprécier celles-là parce qu'elles étaient les sœurs de Padma ! Et, puisque quelque part, un Dieu lui en voulait vraiment, les petites filles évitèrent leur sœur pour courir en riant vers elle. Visiblement, si leurs parents la détestaient, elles semblaient se faire une fête de rencontrer enfin la mystérieuse amoureuse de leur grande sœur.

C'était bien sa chance !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, l'une d'entre elles s'accrocha à son pied, l'autre à sa taille, la troisième lui arracha presque son sac et la dernière, la plus âgée _**(4)**_ commença à l'interroger sur sa vie, sa famille et sa relation avec Padma.

Vraiment charmante cette famille.

-Tiens, Parkinson… susurra alors une voix très masculine. Et très amusée.

Ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir que quelqu'un enfin s'intéresse à elle autrement que comme un monstre à faire partir en courant - elle n'avait pas encore décidé si les petites lui sautaient dessus pour la faire fuir ou parce qu'elles étaient enchantées par la nouveauté -, Pansy se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en priant que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle embûche.

Vous vous souvenez du Dieu qui la détestait ?

-Oh.

Bêtement, Pansy resta quelques secondes immobile pendant que les quatre enfants la recouvraient. L'air ennuyé de Padma, les enfants qui couraient partout, la décoration surchargée et un peu trop Hindou à son goût, les parents boudeurs, tout cela, à défaut de le comprendre, elle pouvait le concevoir. Mais par les caleçons de Merlin, que faisait donc Neville Londubat appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine ?

Se souvenant que rester la bouche ouverte ne mettait pas sa beauté au sommet, elle allait s'apprêter à demander à ce… crétin de Gryffondor ce qu'il faisait ici quand une voix pleine d'autorité emplit la pièce déjà surchargée.

-Lali ! Marichi ! Sahila ! Pujita ! Embrassez votre sœur et allez mettre vos saris !

La propriétaire de cette voix dont la majesté n'avait rien à envier à celle de McGonagall, était une petite sorcière rachitique. Limite un pied dans la tombe. Ces cheveux gris lui faisaient comme une couronne autour de sa petite tête et ses yeux verts suivirent les petites filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles exécutent ses ordres. Quand le regard noir passa sur elle, Pansy fut persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Si jamais elle avait pensé un moment que ses beaux-parents la détestaient, elle venait de découvrir qu'à côté de ce bout de femme, ce n'était même pas comparable !

-Naanee ! s'exclama Padma. Pansy, je te présente ma grand-mère, c'est elle qui est arrivée d'Inde en 1920 et a installé notre famille à Londres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu racontes ma vie à une inconnue, fut le seul commentaire de la vieille femme.

Et de fait, ce fut la seule fois où elle donna l'impression d'avoir remarquée qu'il y avait deux personnes étrangères à sa famille dans le salon. Après lui avoir encore chuchotée quelques mots d'excuses et caressée la main au passage, Padma passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec ses parents. Tout en tentant vainement de les intéresser à Pansy.

Celle-ci, bien loin de ce problème qui la touchait à peu près autant que la flambée du prix du tapis volant, se contenta de manger et d'essayer d'échapper aux quatre petites filles A l'autre bout de la grande table, Londubat se taisait lui aussi, surtout attentif à ne pas renverser de sauce sur son beau complet gris.

S'apercevant que personne ne la regardait, Pansy se leva et se glissa sans un bruit vers la première pièce qu'elle trouva. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Alors qu'elle avait presque finit sa cigarette et qu'elle sentait enfin son esprit se calmer, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle sursauta, agita la main pour essayer d'évacuer la fumée et se retourna, un air coupable sur le visage.

-Londubat ? Tu m'as fait peur espèce de veracrasse ! Qu'est ce que tu fout là d'ailleurs ?

-J'avais personne avec qui fêter Noël alors comme je sors avec Parvati, elle m'a invitée à fêter Noël dans sa famille. Evidemment, je n'avais pas prévu que l'ambiance serait aussi…

-Attends, le coupa-t-elle. Tu sors avec Parvati ? Pourtant, après ce que tous le monde a dit sur toi à la fin de la guerre, je pensais que tu avais un cerveau…

-Je… commença Neville, visiblement déterminé à se battre pour l'honneur de sa douce.

Il renonça dans la seconde et, tendant une main pour qu'elle lui donne une cigarette, s'appuya contre le mur.

-T'as raison, j'ai rarement vu une fille aussi stupide ! J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était comme ça à Poudlard parce qu'elle traînait avec Lavande mais en fait, elle est encore pire.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle ?

-Bah… elle est gentille. En plus elle est quand même canon ! Et puis c'était ça ou fêter Noël sur un bateau de croisière avec ma grand-mère, ou à Ste Mangouste avec des gens qui ne savent même pas qui je suis.

-Je crois que j'aurais préféré tes options plutôt que ce désastre… Tu sais pourquoi il nous déteste ?

-Une histoire de pureté du sang…

Voyant que les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillaient _**(5)**_, il s'empressa de se corriger :

-Enfin de sang indien ! Depuis qu'ils sont en Angleterre, ils se sont toujours débrouillés pour se marier entre indien de pure souche. Alors que leurs deux filles aînées préfèrent chercher côté britannique, ils l'avalent un peu de travers !

Laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux, Pansy faillit s'étouffer quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle parlait avec un Gryffondor. Pire, qu'elle riait avec lui ! Décidemment, ce Noël était une catastrophe !

Le reste de la soirée passa plutôt rapidement et Pansy voyait l'aiguille se rapprocher de plus en plus de minuit, le délai qu'elle avait donné à Padma. Il y eu même quelques moments plutôt amusants : l'air ahuri de Parvati quand on employait des mots de plus de trois syllabes, Mrs Patil trébuchant sur le tapis et renversant la bûche sur les genoux de son mari, l'air presque rassuré de Neville quand sa petite amie le laissa tomba « parce qu'il ne la prévenait même pas que son rouge à lèvre débordait »…

Tout était presque fini, se disait Pansy en terminant sa huitième cocotte en serviette en papier. Parvati alla coucher ses sœurs. Padma se leva pour récupérer son manteau. Mr. Patil alla ouvrir la porte. La grand-mère se pencha vers Padma pour l'embrasser.

-Je suis si contente de t'avoir eue avec nous pour Noël mon petit Lotus ! Et j'espère que tu reviendras bientôt, j'aurai tellement de gens à te présenter ! J'ai une amie dont le petit-fils doit avoir ton âge.

-C'est gentil Naanee, mais je suis avec Pansy, tu le sais bien !

-Il me semble qu'elle a aussi une petite fille si tu préfères. Et complètement indienne, elle !

-Ce n'est pas une question d'origine Naanee. J'aime Pansy, je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Padma en gardant ce calme légendaire qui faisait l'admiration de sa petite amie.

-Mais voyons ma chérie ! s'exclama la vielle femme en tapotant la joue de sa petite-fille. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Nous acceptons cette histoire parce qu'elle ne peut pas durer. Mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Tu dois laisser tomber cette… fille, tu le sais bien. Je suis désolé Padma, mais c'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. Je t'aime beaucoup, et ça m'embêterait de ne plus pouvoir te voir juste parce que tu t'entêtes dans cette relation.

Plus que ce qu'elle disait ou la façon dont elle parlait d'elle, ce fut le regard blessé qu'eu Padma en comprenant que sa grand-mère la rejetait qui fit bouillir le sang de Pansy. Et puis elle se retenait quand même depuis cinq heures. Alors qu'elle était déjà presque arrivée à la porte, elle se retourna brusquement et regagna le salon à grand pas, froissant définitivement le plissé impeccable de sa robe.

-Non mais dites donc, espèce de vieille chouette ! Je vous interdis de parler à ma Padma sur ce ton !

Avant que quelqu'un ne tente de l'interrompre - quoique l'ambiance était plutôt à la bouche grande ouverte et aux yeux écarquillés -, Pansy reprit son petit discours, ponctuant chaque phrase par un coup de doigt rageur sur le sternum de la vieille folle.

-Mais vous vous êtes bien regardée avec vos grands airs et votre révération pour l'Inde là ? Vous n'y êtes pas retournée depuis que vous l'avez quittée et vos abrutis de rejetons – excuse moi pour tes parents ma chérie - n'y ont même pas mis les pieds. Je suis sûr que vous ne vous rappelez même pas Bombay ! Alors madame veut conserver du sang indien, madame veut que sa petite-fille épouse un parfait petit immigré qu'elle aura sélectionné d'abord. Et bah vous savez quoi ? Ici, ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! Moi j'aime votre fille, je vis avec elle et je lui fais l'amour tous les soirs ! Et vous savez quoi ? Mon arrière-grand-père avait un esclave indien ! Si vous n'êtes pas contente espèce de vielle peau, rien ne vous empêche de retourner dans votre pays de dégénéré ! Mais vous ne me prendrez jamais ma Padma. Et même si je ne suis qu'une sale petite Serpentard britannique, égocentrique et mal élevée, moi je ne traiterais jamais un membre de ma famille comme ça ! Et arrêtez donc de faire ces grimaces, c'est parfaitement puéril !

-Par Morgane ! Pansy, ce ne sont pas des grimaces ! Elle est en train de faire une crise cardiaque !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pas d'allusion sexuelle… A tous les coups, Padma allait encore dire que c'était de sa faute !

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>_ En fait, elle avait dû se trouver une phrase mnémotechnique pour pouvoir identifier par ordre de taille les quatre petites filles, Lali, Marichi, Sahila et Pujita. Soit « LA MARmaille ÇA PUe ». Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'en parler à Padma. Serpentard mais pas inconsciente !

_**(2)**_ Padma avait menacé de ne plus jamais se laisser attacher aux barreaux du lit si elle appelait une fois encore sa sœur « l'Idiote ». Il était hors de question qu'elle perde ce petit privilège, quitte à devoir renoncer à une habitude vieille de presque dix ans !

_**(3)**_ En vérité, c'était Padma qui avait choisi les fleurs, le fleuriste et passé la commande. Elle lui avait simplement demandé d'aller les chercher. Ce qu'en bonne foireuse de plan, elle avait bien sûr oublié. D'où leur retard car, étrangement, les fleuristes ouverts le soir de Noël n'étaient pas légion.

_**(4)**_ Non mais on ne lui avait jamais appris qu'à 8 ans on ne courrait plus qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ? Genre attaque nucléaire ou solde à Picadilly.

(_**5)**_ On pouvait remonter jusqu'à 1500 sans trouver un seul amoureux de moldu dans sa famille. A part un arrière grand oncle étrangement décédé deux jours après l'annonce de son mariage avec une sang de bourbe. Qui s'était d'ailleurs volatilisée plus ou moins à la même époque. Comme quoi, le hasard était parfois drôlement arrangeant !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Résumé :** "Pansy déteste les Poufsouffles. Les Gryffondors. Et les Serdaigles. Elle n'aime pas les femmes, ce sont toutes des idiotes superficielles. Alors non, elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de Padma. Et ce n'est pas Noël qui y changera quelque chose ! On parie ?"(4/5)

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JK Rowlings.

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à les poster. Mais j'avais la fin des révisions, puis le concours, puis une semaine de vacances, puis la rentrée. Du coup, j'avais pas le courage de me mettre à la correction. Donc, bien évidemment, je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le cinquième et dernier chapitre ! Rassurez-vous, j'ai honte de moi !

Et sinon, une review ?

Selemba

* * *

><p><strong>Entre Guirlande et Chocolat<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Du goût délicieux du chocolat de noël piqué à son voisin de table.**

_Noël 2001_

Les Parkinson était une famille pour qui seule deux choses comptaient : la pureté du sang et le pouvoir. C'était comme ça depuis la nuit des temps et cela continuerait ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dernier membre de la famille ne s'éteigne. Dans leur optique de sauver le monde de la dépravation, ils avaient décidé que ce dernier membre n'existerait jamais.

Chaque Parkinson avait donc eu l'obligation de se reproduire et de faire de ses enfants de parfaits héritiers. Pansy avait donc été élevé dans l'objectif d'améliorer encore la dynastie Parkinson. Le jour de ses deux ans, ses parents avaient entamé des recherches pour trouver le sorcier qui correspondait le mieux à leur critère.

Le choix de Céphée s'était porté sur Théodore Nott : famille respectable, riche, nombreuse et de sang pur. Leur rejeton était un joli bébé aux cheveux noirs qui ne pleurait jamais. Mr. Parkinson imaginait déjà ses petits enfants. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, Théodore avait développé un caractère solitaire très prononcé. Aux goûters d'anniversaire de Pansy, il restait toujours seul, ne parlait pas et ne se faisait aucun ami. Or, qui dit puissance dit réseau social. Céphée avait donc laissé tomber cette idée.

Adhara elle, avait toujours penché pour le charmant petit Drago Malefoy. Prénom noble, famille très puissante et manoir à la campagne : le gendre parfait. Bien sûr il faisait un peu efféminé avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux gris. Mais ça pouvait se régler d'un coup de ciseaux. Et le taux de fécondité de la famille Malefoy avait toujours été excellent _**(1)**_ !

Et puis, il y eu le scandale Malefoy. Ce crétin de Lucius se fit prendre à visage découvert alors qu'il oeuvrait pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Et à partir du moment où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Proncer-Le-Nom perdit la guerre, il devint inenvisageable de marier leur chère Pansy à quelqu'un qui était grillé dans toute la société sorcière.

Fin 1998, Céphée et Adhara s'était donc retrouvé bien embêté, sans plus aucun candidat pour allonger leur dynastie. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient été assez… brusques avec certain postulant. Fergus MacMillan avait même lancé un duel à Céphée suite à sa visite au manoir Parkinson. Une grosse bourse avait changé de main et les choses s'étaient arrangées, mais depuis cet épisode, les prétendants anglais s'étaient fait rare.

Les Parkinson avaient donc remué ciel et terre pour trouver un futur gendre, faisant appel à toutes leurs connaissances. Ils avaient enfin dégotté un riche prince Togolais quand la nouvelle tomba. En ouvrant une lettre apparemment anodine écrite par Mrs Goyle, ils découvrirent le scandale, l'infamie, l'abjection. L'ignominie. Leur parfaite petite Pansy sortait avec une femme !

Ça aurait pu être la fille du ministre de la magie - qui épousa d'ailleurs Dean Thomas, au grand mécontentement de Céphée - que cela n'aurait rien changé. On ne sortait pas avec quelqu'un du même sexe ! Comment allait-il transmettre leurs gènes inestimables ?

Tempêtant, les deux Parkinson débarquèrent le jour suivant à Poudlard pour découvrir qu'elles étaient ensemble depuis presque six mois. Ils eurent beau passer toute la journée avec Pansy, passant de la supplique à la menace, de la compréhension aux larmes, rien n'y fit. Au crépuscule, Céphée et Adhara rentrèrent chez eux, passèrent leurs nerfs sur trois pauvres Serdaigles qui se trouvèrent sur leur chemin et cessèrent de voir leur fille pendant deux ans.

Et puis, petit à petit, ils élaborèrent un plan.

Le matin du 4 décembre 2001, Pansy fut très surprise de voir à la fenêtre de leur petite maison d'Abergavenny le hibou grand-duc de ses parents. Vérifiant que Padma n'était pas dans la pièce - elle n'excluait pas totalement le fait que ses parents aient ensorcelé l'animal afin qu'il attaque sa compagne -, elle ouvrit la vitre et fit entrer Richard _**(2)**_.

Dépliant le parchemin couleur framboise écrasée accroché à la patte droite du volatile, elle nota dans un coin de son esprit l'étrange couleur qui dénotait avec le goût exquis de sa mère, se demanda si c'était une façon de l'insulter, se traita de parano et se décida enfin à lire le message. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une invitation à passer Noël chez eux.

Après 14 jours de débat, les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent enfin à s'y rendre. Padma parce qu'elle espérait encore plaire à sa belle famille, Pansy parce que c'était ça ou retourner chez les Patil. Qui étonnamment la détestait encore plus depuis qu'elle avait envoyé la matriarche à Ste Mangouste.

Quand Adhara Parkinson ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir, elle était tout sourire. Vraiment charmante, elle confia leurs manteaux à un elfe de maison et les conduisit jusqu'au petit salon. Ledit petit salon avait la taille de leur ancien appartement, mais chez les Parkinson, on se servait de celui-ci uniquement pour les soirées en comité restreint. Pas plus de vingt-cinq personnes.

A peine le seuil de la pièce ivoire passé, Céphée se jeta sur elles. Sa haute taille et ses sourcils constamment froncés le rendaient toujours inquiétant mais les deux femmes étant sur leur garde, elles réussirent à ne pas reculer. A grande peine.

-Pansy ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Et toi, tu dois donc être Padma. Ravi de te rencontrer, proféra le géant de sa voix de stentor.

Et sans plus attendre, il tendit une main franche à l'ancienne Serdaigle. Dire qu'elle fut étonnée est un euphémisme ! Pansy, quant à elle, se méfia de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un guet-apens. Car derrière, sur le sublime canapé émeraude - tiens, ils avaient refait la déco ? -, se tenaient les Zabini. La mère et le fils. Et Pansy n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

En effet, à peine eurent-elles eut le temps de saluer tout les invités que sa mère plaçait Padma près de Viktor Krum _**(3)**_. Quant à elle, elle se retrouva coincée entre la sculpturale Elladora Zabini et le non moins beau Blaise. Oui, parce qu'il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient, Blaise était un canon. Et Mr et Mrs Parkinson le savaient parfaitement.

Tentant de garder un œil sur Padma, qui semblait plongée en grande conversation avec Krum - qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce bellâtre ? -, Pansy s'efforçait de tenir une conversation avec Blaise. Et d'ignorer le regard calculateur d'Elladora sur son frère.

Ses parents devaient être vraiment désespérés pour avoir invité les Zabini. C'était un peu comme faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Car non seulement Paris Parkinson avait la beauté d'un jeune éphèbe grec mais c'était un parfait Parkinson : son poste de plus jeune ministre des relations internationales lui conférait un salaire très raisonnable. Pansy se demanda même qui était le plus en danger ici entre Padma et Paris. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ajouta Viktor à sa liste quand Padma éclata de rire suite à un commentaire du Bulgare.

-Je vous invite à me suivre dans la petite salle à manger, nous allons pouvoir débuter le repas, annonça sa mère de sa jolie voix fluttée au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Pansy.

Profitant de la cohue générée par l'appel du ventre, la jeune femme attrapa sa compagne par le bras et, la dirigeant vers un coin sombre, la mit en garde :

-Fais attention à ce que tu manges surtout. Lance discrètement un sort détection avant d'avaler quoique ce soit ! Et ne boit pas de vin, c'est le liant le plus connu.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je pense que les Zabini ne sont pas là uniquement pour le plaisir. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ma mère ait demandé quelques recettes à Elladora si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh tu penses ? Je trouvais que ça se passait plutôt bien moi… Mais promis, je ferai attention ! Et puis, à tout hasard, j'avais pris une potion anti-poison avant de venir. Et j'ai un bézoard dans ma poche.

Pansy embrassa avec émotion sa tendre moitié si prévoyante en notant le regard narquois que lui jetait son frère. Il la trouvait tout à fait à son goût lui la petite Patil ! Et il avait toujours aimé les femmes déjà prises : c'était un challenge à la hauteur de son charme !

-Et puis tu sais, reprit Padma. Je pense que tes parents ont invité les Zabini surtout pour Blaise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont promis pour qu'il te drague comme ça, mais ça a l'air de bien marcher !

En fait, Céphée avait dû mettre en avant sa position sociale et un poste très élevé à Gringotts pour que Blaise accepte l'idée de séduire Pansy. Ce qu'il aurait fait pour bien moins que ça, son ancienne condisciple étant plutôt du genre époustouflante !

Pansy était un peu vexé de voir que tout cela amusait Padma alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller trancher la gorge de ce lourdaud de Krum. Puis danser autours de son cadavre. Elle se sentit quand même un peu mieux quand Padma lui confirma que Krum était quelqu'un de très superficiel et parfaitement inintéressant. Et que si elle avait ri, c'est parce qu'il avait déjà tenté plusieurs blagues qu'elle n'avait absolument pas comprises : elle se sentait mal de l'humilier une fois encore.

Alors qu'elle conduisait Padma vers la longue table - où on avait bien sûr placé sa petite amie entre Viktor Krum et un ministre espagnol qui ne parlait pas l'anglais -, Pansy commença à élaborer un plan histoire de se débarrasser totalement de ce plastronneur. Elle était sûre que Parvati adorait les sportifs !

-Pansy, ma chérie ! Assieds-toi donc là, entre Mr Leufcock _**(4)**_ et Blaise. Et il te tire ta chaise, n'est-il pas délicieux !

-Si maman, vraiment charmant, répondit Pansy en cachant son agacement.

La soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

Et en effet, elle eu l'impression que le repas dura des heures. Obligé de supporter les avances de Blaise, les regards insistants de sa mère, les clins d'œil de son père, elle cru bien qu'elle allait devenir folle. Plus d'une fois, elle eut envie d'attraper le plat de savarin de homard bleu parfumé à l'estragon, et de le projeter sur les rideaux écrus. Mais elle se retint.

Parce qu'elle était bien élevée.

Et parce que Padma lui avait fait jurer de ne tuer personne. Or, il se trouvait que ces rideaux avaient décoré la chambre d'un roi dont elle ne se rappelait absolument pas le nom et valaient leur pesant d'or. Une crise cardiaque mais pas deux !

La soirée s'anima un peu quand Viktor Krum et Charlie Weasley - que pouvait-il bien faire ici celui là ? Les Weasley étaient vraiment partout - tentèrent de faire le classement des meilleurs figures de Quidditch. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'accord car bientôt, Krum se mit à beugler des insanités en Bulgare et Charlie se retrouva debout, le visage écarlate. Ce qui, avec sa chevelure rousse, avait un effet assez détonnant.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, une assiette remplie de selle d'agneau laquée au miel épicé et sa rémoulade de cèpes à la moutarde ancienne mitonnée d'épaule aux blettes s'envola. Droit vers les rideaux. Pansy étouffa un hoquet de terreur en suivant la trajectoire parfaite de la vaisselle dorée à l'or fin. Qui rebondit purement et simplement sur l'étoffe brodée.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire disparaître toute velléité de conflit chez les deux sportifs. Ils se rendirent compte que se battre chez leurs hôtes n'était pas très courtois et se rassirent en prenant soin de ne pas lever les yeux. Mais Adhara fit un petit geste de la main et expliqua d'une voix chaude qu'elle avait envoûté les rideaux dans l'après midi.

-Nous nous attendions à un incident de ce genre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant complaisamment.

Pansy eut la très nette impression que sa mère avait pris cette petite précaution pour elle. Mais elle ne pipa mot et le dîner reprit, lent, ennuyeux. Interminable.

Vers une heure du matin, un vieux barbon dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas le nom s'étrangla avec l'une des arrêtes du deuxième plat de poisson. Pansy eu presque envie de prier pour qu'il meure, histoire d'écourter enfin ce supplice. Et puis non, après être devenu tout violet et avoir craché l'équivalent d'une tasse de salive sur la jolie nappe, Mrs Crabbe eut l'idée de lui lancer un sort et sauva ainsi le vieillard.

A trois heures, Pansy envisagea vraiment de faire un esclandre quand elle vit l'énième coup d'œil que Paris lança à sa Padma. SA Padma ! Paris avait beau être son frère et l'avoir toujours défendue, s'il continuait ainsi à sourire de toutes ses dents à sa petite amie, il allait voir son espérance de vie diminuer de façon tragique.

Il enchaînait trait d'esprit sur jolis mots et Pansy bouillonnait littéralement. Krum, bien délaissé, envisageait de lancer l'une des balles qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche droit devant lui, histoire de tester les réflexes de Charlie _**(5)**_. Ses parents, voyant leur fils aîné contrecarrer leur plan lui lançait œillade furieuse sur regard noir mais celui-ci n'en avait cure, occupé comme il l'était à faire le joli cœur.

Alors Pansy ne résista pas. Quand le plateau de fromage passa à droite de son frère, d'un coup de baguette magique elle envoya le fromage le plus odorant s'écraser sur le costume de Paris. L'elfe de maison allait être puni mais Pansy s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'est que Paris fut obligé de quitter la table pour aller se changer et la jeune femme était ravie.

Pendant le dessert, Padma commit sa première erreur. Quand l'elfe - dont les mains étaient maintenant entourées de bandages - apporta le dessert, chacun pu admirer la jolie disposition du gâteau au chocolat, à la vanille et à la framboise. Ingénue, Padma s'enquit de ce qu'étaient les fines feuilles de couleurs dorés qui décoraient l'édifice.

-Ce sont des feuilles d'or, c'est évident, rétorqua Céphée d'une voix où pour la première fois perçait son agacement. C'est tout à fait mangeable.

-Oh. Répondit Padma, sans se démonter. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant ! Mais n'est-ce pas un peu étrange comme pratique alors que l'or vaut si cher ?

Si son père se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'un demi centimètre, ce qui était chez lui le symbole suprême de l'agacement, Pansy ne l'en aima que plus. Si bien que l'heure et demie qu'ils passèrent à déguster le dessert lui sembla presque courte.

Ce fut enfin le moment du café et vingt-cinq tasses en porcelaine de chine furent déposées devant les convives. Certain, qui voyaient la soirée s'éterniser et commençaient à trouver le temps long se jetèrent dessus. Pansy, parce qu'elle était bien élevée, le porta à ses lèvres en prenant son temps.

-Euh, je suis vraiment désolé, hésita Padma, interrompant ainsi une passionnante conversation sur l'évolution des armoiries. Je ne bois jamais de café.

Le ministre espagnol qui avait engloutit le sien pour tenter de se réveiller sembla comprendre ce que la jeune femme disait, ce qui, après coup, étonna beaucoup Pansy. Lui tapotant sur le bras au passage, il saisit la tasse, la vida d'une gorgée et engloutit le chocolat qui l'accompagnait.

Sa mère se leva alors en tendant une main dérisoire vers son invité. Ce fut surtout quand son père lâcha la serviette qu'il utilisait alors pour se tamponner la bouche que Pansy comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'homme s'écroulait en convulsant, de l'écume blanche aux commissures de sa bouche. Padma eut à peine le temps de fouiller sa poche à la recherche du bézoard qu'il s'immobilisait, raide mort.

Dans l'instant qui suivit, tous les Parkinson et Elladora Zabini avait sorti leur baguette et immobilisé le reste de l'assemblée. Moins Padma que Pansy avait protégé de la possibilité d'un sort perdu avant de venir. La jeune indienne passa du regard angoissé de Pansy à celui étrangement satisfait de Mrs Zabini, et croisa les yeux noirs de fureur de Céphée et Adhara, outrés de voir quelqu'un s'immiscer dans leurs affaires de famille. Seul Paris avait l'air de s'en préoccuper autant que son premier bavoir.

Comprenant qu'envoyer les parents de sa petite amie à Azkaban parce qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise en tentant de la tuer rendrait sa vie amoureuse encore plus compliqué, elle demanda d'une voix anodine :

-Bon. Vous faites quoi dans ces cas là ?

Ce qui lui fit gagner quelques points dans le cœur de ses beaux-parents. C'est-à-dire qu'elle passa du stade « un pied dans la tombe » à celui de « faudrait pas qu'elle s'approche trop près du bord d'une falaise quand même ». Pansy, elle, était plus ennuyée par la conversation qu'elle allait devoir avoir avec Padma. Il y avait des habitudes de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas encore abordées…

Quelques sorts d'amnésie plus tard et un cadavre de plus dans le jardin du voisin _**(6)**_, Pansy et Padma purent enfin rentrer chez elles. Et prirent note de ne plus jamais aller fêter Noël au manoir Parkinson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>_ A part chez Lucius et Narcissa qui eux s'étaient arrêtés à un enfant. Mais personne n'ignorait qu'ils ne se touchaient plus depuis des années. On racontait même que tout cela venait du sort castratus que Narcissa avait jeté à son époux quand elle avait découvert ses escapades conjugales

_**(2)**_ En référence à Richard Cœur de Lion. S'ils y en avaient encore qui doutaient de l'ambition des Parkinson…

_**(3)**_ Comment avait-il réussi à faire venir le célèbre attrapeur jusque chez eux la nuit du réveillon de Noël ? Rappelez-vous l'ambition et le réseau de connaissance.

_**(4)**_ Quatre-vingts ans au compteur, sourd comme un pot et une étonnante passion pour les poteries anciennes.

_**(5)**_ Pour ceux qui, comme Pansy se demande toujours ce qu'il faisait là, il avait été invité par Demelza Boots. Mrs Boots avait toujours aimé regarder du côté des petits jeunes et, cette dernière étant la cousine d'Adhara, les Parkinson avaient été obligé de lui faire une place. A leur grand déplaisir.

_**(6)**_ Un jour, Amos Diggory voulu creuser une piscine dans son jardin. Depuis, il est toujours à Azkaban et maudit le jour où il a laissé son chien vagabonder chez les Parkinson. Et eux me direz-vous ? Ils étaient partis depuis longtemps s'installer au Canada après une sombre histoire d'argent blanchi et de potion de contrebande.


End file.
